


"C'mon, Buddy"

by InsecurelyPerfect



Category: Hamilton - LMM
Genre: Help, I wrote it in like ten minutes, Weed, alexander Hamilton gets high, can you even hallucinate on weed, crackfic, this is actual garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsecurelyPerfect/pseuds/InsecurelyPerfect
Summary: Alexander Hamilton gets high and George needs him to snap out of it





	"C'mon, Buddy"

The crash was what sent him in the room to begin with. The image that faced him was not at all what he imagined. 

George Washington's right hand man, Alexander Hamilton was covered by pots and pans, jabbing a spoon in the air, yelling about attacking the red coats. He sighed, realizing what was going on.

Alexander had started finding the weed in his backyard and smoking it. Unfortunately for Washington, he was hallucinating. And when his best friend John Laurens came over for meetings, they'd get high together, and the pair of them would "fight the British."

This was the fifth time this week that this has happened. Why George was surprised, he didn't know. But he did know that he had to take care of this and get Alexander to snap out of his high zone.

Sighing, he walked towards the screaming man, picking up the pots and pans and started filing them back in the cabinets where they belonged. "Alexander, there are no red coats. You're in the kitchen."

He was even more surprised when he got a response. "Yes they are! King George III himself is right there!" A solid arm pointed in the direction of a red painted room with a sink in it. George shook his head, taking the paper towel roll from Alexander's hands, ignoring the protests of "You can't take my gun! Now how am I going to fight the King?" and "Three more men are down! Give me the gun back!" while he threw it back in the trash, where it belonged.

"Alexander, the war ended two years ago."

"Then you explain that to the three more battle ships of the red coats coming to fight us!"

Where to begin? There was no easy way to approach the situation that faced George. He was lost deep in his thoughts of how to handle the situation when Alex started wailing and sobbing. "Philip! Hang on, son! I've got you! You're safe, baby. You'll make it!"

"Alex? What are you talking about?"

His right hand man was cuddling the cat, Philip, holding him close to his chest and cupping his face. "My son was shot."

"Alexander, you don't have a son."

"Yes I do! His name is Philip!"

"Alexander, snap out of it! Philip is the cat!"

At this point, George was determined to get Alexander to realize that he was high and that none of what he was saying was actually real. That the war was over. That they were free. That he didn't need to worry about fighting them anymore. 

But, to no avail, the man had not seemed to be successful. Getting frustrated, he desperately looked around the kitchen to see if he could find something that would help him to Hamilton to snap out of his high. 

Finally, his eyes landed on a random shoe. Confused, he peered down at Alexander’s feet. One of his shoes was missing. George sighed, walking towards the shoe, hearing cries of “NO, DON’T! THEY’LL KILL YOU!” from the sobbing man behind him and deliberately refused to listen. 

He swiped up the shoe and was walking back to where Hamilton now was, curled up in a ball, sobbing about how George has been shot. Washington rolled his eyes and waited patiently until Hamilton was upright. 

It seemed to be taking forever, so Washington decided to look around the kitchen once more. He found a glass of water near the sink and scooped it up. This time, he acted immediately and splashed it in Hamilton’s face. 

The man shot up and Washington took the shoe and hid him upside the head. 

“OW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?” Hamilton roared. 

Washington smiled. “Don't get high next time.”


End file.
